The Experiments: The Story of the Band
by Djhero523
Summary: This story is about The Experiments, the fictional band from my crossover, Last Experiment Standing.  Learn how Slushy, Melty, Richter, and Sample created the band, and how they're doing now.
1. The Beginning

The Experiments: The Story of the Band, Chapter 1: The Beginning

**This story is entirely created and owned by me, DJhero523. Any characters, except for mine (which will be shown later on), belong to Disney.**

"One blue-raspberry shave ice please," a young boy said. About 5 seconds later, the boy had one. He paid the owner of the stand one dollar. That person, or should I say alien, was Slushy, otherwise known as Experiment 523.

Slushy was one of Jumba Jookiba's illegal genetic experiments. You might know Stitch, the six-hundred-twenty-sixth experiment. He was designed and programmed to create snowstorms and blizzards, make weapons and other things out of ice, and cover a very large area with snow. He could also break apart into tiny bits and come together again. In 2003, when he was activated, he was about to freeze the entire Hawaiian Island of Kauai until Lilo and the gang got experiment 619, Splodyhead, to fight him in what some would call the most epic elemental battle of all elemental battles. Splodyhead got frozen in an ice block, but Stitch saved the day by defeating Slushy in about 4 seconds. In the end, Slushy was rehabilitated, and now works here, at his own shave ice stand. Since he was on Earth for several years, he could now speak English fluently, although he still knew Turian.

Slushy was partially bored with his job. He was doing it for eight years, and it was getting repetitive. Don't get him wrong, he still enjoyed doing what he did best, but he felt like he could do more.

"Another boring day, another boring dollar," he sighed as he listened to Watercolour by Australian drum 'n' bass band Pendulum on his iPhone.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He abandoned his shave ice stand and went to the nearest Guitar Center. Miraculously, he saw Lilo, who was now a teenager, was there.

"Aloha Slushy," Lilo said. "What are you doing here? I was just looking for a ukelele."

"I want to form a band, and I want to be the bass player and vocalist," Slushy said. "I don't know if there's going to be any properly sized basses though."

"Well, let's just look," Lilo replied.

Lilo and Slushy went through every single bass in the store (cue montage!), but there were none that were Slushy's size. Then, suddenly, they noticed there was still one bass left. It was a children's bass. The bass was purple and had star designs and looked sort of childish, but it was the perfect size, and they knew it was a last resort. They bought it, and a microphone and two amps (one for the bass, one for the mic), and then walked to Lilo's house.

"Aloha Slushy," Stitch greeted.

"Aloha Stitch," Slushy replied. "I'm making a band."

"Cool!" Stitch said. "I would join it, but I like my normal life already, and I'm already a superstar."

They walked into Lilo's room, and they spray-painted the bass blue. Slushy plugged the bass into his amp and strummed the strings. It made a deep bass sound.

"Sweet," he said. "Now I just need to learn to play this, and then I could recruit some bandmates."

Slushy said goodbye (or should I say "aloha") to Lilo and the rest of her ohana, then left, ready to learn how to play the bass and ready to make a band.

**Well, that's it guys. Sorry if the chapter was really short, I just wanted to get a nice introduction. Anyway, stay tuned to delve deeper into the history of my fictional band. Please review, favorite, and all that jazz!**


	2. Wiith a Little Help From My Friends

The Experiments: The Story of the Band Chapter 2: With a Little Help From My Friends

**This story is entirely created and owned by me. Any characters except for mine belong to Disney. In this chapter, you'll see one of the experiments Slushy got to join his new band. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Slushy had already gotten his bass and mic. He had learned how to play the bass and was confident that he could sing well. Now all he needed was some bandmates.<p>

The first person to come to mind was his best friend, Experiment 228, a.k.a. Melty. Slushy walked over to the recycling plant to meet him. Just as he was entering, Melty was melting a giant pile of aluminum cans. He quickly noticed Slushy and greeted him.

"Hey, Slushy! What's up!" he said.

"Hey Melty, want to join my band?" Slushy asked.

"Hell yeah! I want to play guitar! Man, I've always wanted to be a rock star!"

"Well I'm the bassist and the lead vocalist. Come on, let's ditch this place."

After a long search through the Guitar Center, they found a red child-sized V-shaped guitar that was the perfect fit for Melty.

"Aw sweet, this is so rock!" Melty said excitedly. They bought the guitar, and two more amps (one was for a microphone), and walked out of the store.

Melty got a book and a DVD and after several weeks, he learned how to play his guitar. He even learned a few professional tricks.

Slushy then came up with an idea. He was listening to a drum 'n' bass song only a few hours ago...

"Hey Melty, know what I think we should do?" Slushy asked. "We should be a drum 'n' bass or electronic rock band."

"Aw yeah, that would be wicked!" Melty said. "Rockin' the crowd with our bass-pumpin' sound!"

So, the pair had started a band, and even decided what genre they would play. But they were missing something vital: a drummer.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter! Find out who the drummer will be in the next chapter! Review, favorite, and follow, or Slushy will come to your house and freeze you in your sleep! (Naw not really!)<strong>


	3. Little Drummer Boy

The Experiments: The Story of the Band Chapter 3: Little Drummer Boy

**I am again here to remind you this story is completely mine, and most characters belong to Disney.**

Slushy and Melty walked down the street to the milkshake place that Richter worked at.

"Hey guys," Richter greeted. "Want a milkshake?"

"Uh, yes actually," Melty said. "Strawberry."

"Coming right up!" Richter got some milkshake ingredients into a cup, then with all his earthquake power, he shook the cup as hard as he could, causing the place to shake a little. Melty took the milkshake and started slurping happily.

"Listen Richter," Slushy explained. "We want you to be the drummer for our drum and bass band. I play bass and sing, and Melty plays guitar. With all that power you have, you could destroy on the drums."

"What the hell is drum and bass?" Richter asked.

Slushy sighed, making a slight frosty mist in front of himself in the process. "It's this sort of electro rock that has really quick beats and stuff. It's really cool sounding, trust me."

Slushy got his iPhone and Richter put the earbuds in his ears. Slushy played a clip from Watercolour by Pendulum and Richter's expression immediately changed to amazement.

"This is great!" Richter exclaimed. "I'll totally be the drummer!"

"Okay, let's find you a drum set," Slushy said.

After a few hours of searching, they found a drum set that was the perfect size for Richter. After several weeks of professional drum lessons, plus learning how to actually play drum and bass, he was ready to rock.

"Hey guys, you know what we need?" Melty asked.

"What?" Richter replied, in the middle of practicing a double paradiddle. "A DJ. Think about it. Linkin Park has a DJ, Incubus has a DJ, Pendulum has a DJ, c'mon. DJs have swag. And drum and bass bands NEED DJs."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess," Slushy said.

"And I know the one experiment who can do it."

**Stay tuned to find out who that experiment will be (although you can probably guess)!**


End file.
